A filha de Inuyasha
by Dani-.ele-dani
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome tem uma filha.So que uma guerra os tres se separam.Depois de 15 anso falam que a filha de Inuyasha esta viva.Sera que é ela?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:A filha

De manha logo cedo na aldeia de Kaede estava Miroku e Inuyasha conversando na bera do rio.  
Bom dia Inuyasha.-Falou Miroku para o ent o responde:  
-Bom est o as crian as?  
-Ai est o dando muito trabalho.  
Do nada alguem grita:  
-INUYYAASHAAAAA!-Inuyasha da um susto que ele cai no ch o Miroku da uma risadinha e fala:  
-Vai la papai do ano.-Inuyasha olha com um olha fuzilante vai correndo at a cabana onde Kagome estava.  
-Qui ouve Kagome?-Fala Inuyasha quase sem folego.  
-Inuyasha va ate a minha era pessa dinheiro a minha m e va compra fraldas para a joia.  
-Pow Kagome voc me deu um susto atoa.-Kagome olha pra ele e so diz uma palavra:  
-Senta-Inuyasha cai dura no ch o.  
-SUA MALDITA PORQUE VOC FEZ ISSO?  
-Cale a boca Inuyasha!Voc vai acordala!-Kagome fala com joia no chega perto delas 2 e da um beijo em joia e fala:  
-Ela tem os cabelos pratas como eu,tem seus olhos seus sorriso.  
- suas orelhas.-Fala Kagome rindo.  
-Bem eu ja vou indo compra as fraldas.  
-Ta logo.-Fala Kagome para Inuyasha.  
Quando Inuyasha saiu Kagome olha para sua filha fala:  
-Vamos falar com Sango.  
Kagome ent o sai da sua cabana e vai falar com Sango.

**Na era atual**

Chega Inuyasha entrando na ve ele fala:  
-Inuyasha como vai minha subrinha.-Inuyasha olha pra ele e fala:  
-Ta bem pirralho,cade sua m e?  
-Ta la na cozinha!  
Inuyasha ent o vai ate a cozinha.A m e de Kagome percebe alguem chegando e quando vira da de cara com Inuyasha.  
-Inuyasha que susto voc me deu agora!-Disse a m e de Kagome meio assustada.  
-D..descupe.-Disse Inuyasha meio timido.  
-Mais vai minha netinha?-Disse ela mudando de assunto.  
-Esta bem so chora muito de noite.-Disse ele bossejando.  
-rsrs. compra fralda?  
-Vim sim.  
-Ta bom espere um poco.-A m e de Kagome pego uma bolsa um bone para bota na cabe a o os dois sairam para o mercado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:A Guerra

Na era feudal estava as duas amigas Kagome e Sango conversando.  
-Ai ela tão fofa!-Falava Sango para Kagome.  
-As suas tambem.-Falava Kagome.-Nossa faz tanto tempo ta tudo tão calmo.-Fala Kagome mudando de assusunto com Sango.  
-Verdade o Naruko morreu fico tão calmo.-Fala Sango seria.  
-Algumas vezes sinto falta de senti aventura.-Falo Kagome olhando para o chão.  
-Tambem-Falou Kagome,do nada as duas escutam um grande barulho vindo la de fora.  
-Que isso?-Fala Kagome assustada.  
-Vou la ver-Fala Sango abre a porta ela da de cara com yokais atacando o vilarejo,Sango olha para Kagome meio assustada e fala:  
-Kagome os yokais tão atacando o viralejo vou ajuda a extermina eles.-Fala Sango pegando seu osso voador.  
-Mais e eu?-Falou Kagome assustada.  
-Espere aqui-Fala Sango saindo da cabana.

**Na era atual**

Inuyasha esta no super mercado super,mais esta muito lotado.  
-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-Fala Inuyasha empurrando todo mundo.  
-Promoção das fraldas!Vamos Inuyasha deve ta muito barato para ta desse jeito.-Fala a mãe de Kagome empurrando o pessoal.  
-Ta bom-Fala ele caindo no chão.

**Na era feudal**

Na floresta esta um yokai que tinha um emenço poder alguns desses yokais chega ate o poderoso yokai e fala:  
-Mestre ja esta na hora de você aparecer?  
-Sim ja achei minha vitima-Fala o yokai.

* * *

**Como prometido,melhorei um pouco os que tem ainda alguns,mas... Tomara que vocês gostem desse capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

A luta estava muito tentava mais n o conseguia acaba com o yokai que ele estava Miroku cai no c o ele penssa que o fim so que o osso voado de Sango mata o yokai.  
-Miroku voc esta bem?-Fala Sango preocupada.  
-Esto as crian as?-Pergunta Miroku.  
-Est o na cabana junto com Kagome.  
Na cabana estava Kagome as crian as at que alguem entra na cabana.  
-Sehorita Kagome-Grita Rin pulando nos bra os dela.  
-Que qui houve?-Fala Kagome meio assustada.  
-Tem um yokai vindo pra ca.-Fala Rin no desespero.  
Kagome olha para cabana toda e ver lugar seguro.  
-Rin,pegue as filhas de Miroku se esconda ali.-Fala Kagome.  
-Mais voc -Pergunta Rin chorando.  
-Va voc primeiro que eu vou em seguida.  
Rin pega as filhas de Miroku se esconde no luga onde Kagome pediu pra se hora que Kagome ia se esconde aparece o aperta sua filha que estava no seu colo como se estivese protegendo ela.  
-N...Naruko?-Fala Kagome assustada a ver o yokai que se parecia com Naruko a unica coisa q mudava era o cabelo que era loiro.  
-N o me confunda com aquele idiota de yokai-Falo o yokai.  
-Ent o quem voc ?-Fala Kagome meio confusa.  
-Sou Nerigo.O yokai mais forte de todos os yokais-Falau o yoaki.  
-Se voc t o forte o que voc faz aqui ent o?-Pergunto Kagome que ainda n o estava entedendo.  
-Vim ti a rencarna o de ser mais forte do que ela.-Falou o yokai olhando para ela.  
-Que muito fraca.-Falou Kagome assustada.  
-Bem isso n o mesmo assim voc vai o Nerigo estalo os dedos em volta de Kagome apareceu uma gaiola.  
-Voc vem -Falou o yokai que riu com uma risada diabolica.  
Quando o yokai saiu da cabana com Kagome na gaiola Miroku viu correndo salva ela so que apareceu um yokai para o yokai chego na floresta ele falou para um yokai que estava ao seu lado.  
-Vamos embora-E ele saiu andando pela floresta a dentro.  
Quando ele entro na floresta os yokais tambem mundo acho acho muito esquesito at que ela lembro das crian as.  
-Miroku vamos ver como est o as crian as-Grito Sango para Miroku.  
Miroku chego perto dela falou:  
-Sango,Kagome e Joia foram rapitadas!-Falo Miroku num tom triste.  
-Ai meu deus,vamos espera Inuyasha para come a a procurala.-Falou Sango.  
Ent o Sango Miroku foram ver suas filhas na cabana.

Na era atual

Inuyasha finelmente chega em casa com as fraldas.  
-Poxa isso foi pior do que luta contra 100 yokais.-Falou Inuyasha num suspiro.  
-Verdade,vai se acustumando. melhor voc ja deve esta preocupada.-Falou a m e de Kagome.  
-Ent o ta,at logo.-Ent o Inuyasha foi na dire o do po o.

Na era feudal

Inuyasha sai do po o logo senti chero de sangue vindo do o ele sai ele chega na aldeia ve a aldeia toda longe ele ve Sango ele vai at ela pergunta:  
-Sango o que qui houve aqui?-Disse Inuyasha preocupado.  
-A aldeia foi atacada por yokais...-Falo Sango meio triste.  
- Kagome como ela esta? joia?-Falou Inuyasha olhando serio pra ela.  
-Ai vai at o rio pergunte pro Miroku,ele falou que ia conta essa parte-Falou ent o vai correndo at o rio meio ele chega no rio ele ve Miroku lavando algumas roupas.  
-Miroku o que qui houve com a Kagome?-Pergunto Inuyasha ja na direta.  
-Nossa Inuyasha,demoro essas vez pra compra as fraldas.-Falou Miroku num tom brincalh o.  
-FALA LOGO MIROKU!-Falou Inuyasha gritando.  
-Ta bem eu falo.-Disse Miroku serio-A Joia e Kagome foram rapitadas por um yokai.  
-O QUE?Voc s n o fizeram nada seus bandos de incopetente?-Falou Inuyasha zangado.  
-Quando eu vi o yokai pegando ela corri direto para salvala so que um yokai me ataca ai n o deu tempo pra eu muito.-Falou Miroku num tom triste no final.  
-Pelo menos tentaram procuralas?-Falou Inuyasha.  
que n o tinha nenhum rostro,nenhum chero nenhuma pegada.  
-N o acredito!Que minnhas coisas mais valiosas foram procuralas-Assim saiu Inuyasha para floresta. 


End file.
